Пайпер
Пайпер - это эпический боец, которого можно выбить из любого ящика. Имеет низкий уровень здоровья, но огромный урон на большой дистанции. Если она находится достаточно далеко, то может отлично поддерживать свою команду как снайпер. 'Атака: Зонтовка' Снаряд летит очень быстро. Пайпер менее эффективна против врагов на ближней дистанции. Атака перезаряжается очень медленно. 'Супер: Променад' В это время Пайпер подпрыгнет в воздух, становясь неуязвимой на короткое время, и бросает под себя 4 гранаты, которые при взрыве разрушают стены и кусты. 50px Звёздная сила: Засада Когда Пайпер находится в кустах на максимальной дистанции от врага, её урон повышается на 800. 50px Звёздная сила: Кэшбек Попадания в противников значительно ускоряют перезарядку. Советы * Не забывайте, что чем дальше вы от цели, тем больше здоровья вы сносите. * Используйте Супер чтобы отойти подальше от врагов. * (Рофл) Обожаю играть на Пайпер и поджигать чужие места пониже ног!!! (и вы так попробуйте) Реплики * «This ain't my first rodeo.» - «Это не первое моё родео.» * "Come get it!" - "Приди и палучи!" * "Ah, sweetie?" - "Ой, дорогуша?" * «Oh,my stars...» - «ох,мои звезды...» (имеет много значений на английском) * "Give me some sugar!" - "Дай мне немного сахарочка!" * "Hahahahaha" - "Хахахахаха" * "You are welcome!" - "Не за что!" * «Ah, too bad.» - «Оу, очень плохо.» * "Ah, stick a fork in me, I'm done." - "Ах, пронзите меня, я готова." * «I'm sugar and spice» - «Я сладкая и жгучая» * "Bless your heart!" - "Храни Бог твое сердце!" * "Well, i do declare!" - "Что ж, я заявляю!" * "Mind your manners!" - "Где твои манеры!" * "Oh my!" - "О Боже!" * "Goodnes gracious!" - "Господи!" * "Ha, kiss my grits!" - "Ха, чмокни меня!" * Остальные реплики - радостный смех. 'История' * 07/06/17: Супер Пайпер заряжается на 25% медленнее. * 16/08/17: Урон от основной атаки Пайпер был снижен до 200 на гранату (с 300). * 9/09/17: Урон от основного удара Пайпер был убит до 420 на максимальном расстоянии (с 440). * 12/07/17: Статистика здоровья и урона всех бойцов была умножена на 4. * 27/01/18: Время перезарядки Пайпер было снижено до 2,5 секунд (с 3-х секунд). Пайпер был убит до 1480 года на максимальном расстоянии (с 1680). * 21/03/18: Урон от основного удара Пайпер увеличен до 1560 на максимальном расстоянии (с 1480). Размер пули Пайпер увеличен. * 23/03/18: Размер пули Пайпер уменьшен на 33% .Скорость пули уменьшена на 3% * 04/09/18: Восстановление атаки после выстрела увеличилось до 0,5 секунды (с 0,25 секунды). Урон от основного нападения был увеличен до 1640 на максимальном расстоянии (с 1560). * 29/05/18: Время перезарядки Пайпер было снижено до 2,3 секунд. * 15/04/19: Количество гранатов Пайпер увеличено до 4-х (с 3-х). Урон от Супера Пайпер увеличен до 900 за гранату (с 800). Гранаты Пайпер оставляют друг друга на 10%. * 28/08/19: 2 звездная сила теперь восстанавливает 0,4 снаряда (раньше 0,5). Урон от 1 звездной силы увеличен до 500 (с 400). * 29/08/19: Пайпер получила ре-модель. Добавлен скин "Розовая Пайпер". * 15/09/19: Была изменена иконка. * 20/10/19: Анонсировали скин "Калавера Пайпер" * 23/10/19: Скин "Калавера Пайпер" выпустили в игру. Скины Пайпер_Skin-Deafult.png|Обычная Screenshot_20190829_175226_com.supercell.brawlstars.png|Розовая (500 звездных очков) Piper Skin-Calavera.png|День Мёртвых Пайпер (Калавера) (80 кристаллов) 'Предыдущие модели' Пайпер.png|Пайпер до 28.08.2019 ан: Пайпер Категория:Боец